Reason behind It
by A Selfish Writer
Summary: I don't care what people say. I don't care if my friends doubt me. I don't care as long as I can get money...to save her. But, is there someone who can save me? chapter 1 and 2-edit
1. Her job

**Hi! Miss Otaku here!**

**This is my first fanfic, so please treat me kindly.**

**I'm sucked at grammar, so I apologize if there are so many wrong words and sentences, coz I'm an Indonesian. **

**Well, up to chapter 1. Please enjoy! (Btw, I don't own SC and this story somewhat based on Nagatacho Strawberry [I don't own either!] but not all of it)**

**Ah! I forgot to mention, there are no charas! And here are the characters age:**

**Amu : 16**

**Rima : 16**

**Ikuto: 18**

**Utau : 17**

**Tadase: 16**

**Enjoy again!**

**(chapter 1 has been editted)**

* * *

**The Reason behind It**

**Chap. 1: Her "Job"**

**Normal POV**

_Ring ring_

"Ah, it's time."

"It's over already? Well, too bad I cannot kiss you. Time really flows so fast…" a teenage boy with messy black hair said sadly.

"Well, you can try it next time. Just call me, and I'll be there immediately" a beautiful girl with abnormal pink color shoulder-length hair said, trying to comfort him.

"Okay then, how much?"

"Like usual. Five thousands yen each hour. And yours is three hours"

"So, fifteen thousands, huh? Actually, I think that's too much. But, that's worth of it. Coz I can spend three hours to date with you, Hinamori-chan"

The girl, who was called Hinamori, smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Kei-kun. Well, don't forget. If you really want a kiss from me, you have to spend more ten thousand yen. You know it, don't you?"

"Of course. Here, your money. I wonder when I can spend a date with you again.."

"Hmm, let's see…" she grabbed her bag and search for her note book. Apparently to make sure when she could make a date with him again. "After this, I have a date with Suzuki-kun in the park near here. And tomorrow, I have with Aoyama and Mizuno-kun. Ah, how about Wednesday after school? I have time.."

"Okay. Meet me in the station like before. See you on Wednesday, Hinamori-chan" and with that he run off.

She waved back until he was disappeared in the crowd. She sigh, and her smile that she always wore if front of that boy, disappeared. "_I wonder when I can get off of this position"_ she wandered to herself, as she went to her so-called next date.

* * *

Amu walked slowly to the school. Her hands held her bag's string tightly. As she walked to the school-wearing emotionless face like usual,-she heard whispers.

"_Hey, is that Hinamori Amu?"_

"_Yeah…She is really cool, don't you think?"_

"_Well, at first I admired her. But now she really pissed me off!"_

"_Eh, why?"_

" _Lately, I saw her went on date with many guys! And worst, I saw her kissed them! To think that after that they gave her money, it's disgusting me to hell!"_

"_Eww…Are you sure it's her?"_

"_One hundred percent! Coz to make sure it's her, I followed them"_

"_Haha…you're such a stalker!"_

"_Not as bad as that slut," _she said pointing to Amu,_ "Maybe last night she has some 'fun' with some random guy in the street and lost her 'most important thing'. Or maybe she has lost it long time ago?"_

"_Hey, don't say that!"_

"_But, that's possible, isn't it?" _and with that, both of them laughed together.

Amu held her bag more tightly. Clearly pissed by the gossip. _I'm still a virgin you know!_ She told herself. Inside, she really wanted to punch that girl badly. But she couldn't do anything. Because what she said-let alone about her virginity-was true. She couldn't help it, but held her tears that threatening to fall. _Just wait a little longer. After that, everything is gonna be okay like before. But please, is there someone who can help me go through all of this?_ She whispered to herself and held her bag really tight until she felt a tap on her left shoulder.

"Rima!" Amu said, shocked to see her best friend suddenly appeared behind her.

"Amu, I wanna ask you something. Follow me, and do not argue."

_Oh.._

* * *

"What is it that you wanna ask, Rima?" Amu asked calmly, although she had known where the conversation would go. Now, they're sitting next to each other on the bench in the school backyard. No one there by now, so no one will overheard their conversation. A perfect place for a secret conversation.

Rima looked straight ahead, not even looking to Amu. After a minute of silence, Rima spoke, "Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Is it true what they were talking about?"

"What do you mean, Rima? Hey, we cannot sit here for too long. The bell will-" Amu said, desperately wanted to get away with this. But Rima cut her off.

"Don't play dumb! I know you know what I mean!"

_Silence._

"…yes"

"So, you really went on dates for money? And you even sold your kiss?" Rima yelled while still whispering, but still not looking to Amu.

"…yes" Amu answered again, looking down. Her bangs covering her face. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she had no place to speak here, instead of answering Rima's questions.

"Next question. Have you sold your virginity away?"

Amu's eyes widened and immediately looked at Rima. "What? Of course not! I won't do something like that!"

Rima sigh, now her face calmer. "Amu, you know we're best friend right?"

"Of course" Amu said confidently.

"You know whatever we'll do, we still trust each other right?"

"…yes" Amu reluctantly said now. She had a bad feeling with the next question.

"And I believe that as best friend, we won't keep any secrets right?"

"…."

"Amu.." Rima finally looked at Amu, who once again, looked down. "Amu, listen. I believe that you have reasons behind that. Now please tell me. Why did you do such a thing?"

Still no answer.

"Don't tell me that you're doing that just for fun."

"Of course not!" Amu snapped, looking straight to Rima's eyes, but immediately turn away. "I…have my reasons.."

"Let me guess. Do you need money?"

Amu nodded.

"If that's the problem, why didn't you tell me? I can help you!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. That's my problem, not yours."

"I told you before right? We're best friend! So, your problem is my-"

"That's not your problem!" Amu snapped, anger surrounding her body as she stood in front of Rima. Rima's eyes widen because of Amu's sudden attitude. She didn't know that Amu would be that mad. Amu sigh, but she stood still. "I'm sorry. But you know, because we're best friend, that's why I cannot involve you. I believe that if you were in my position now, you would do the same thing as I do now. I'm really sorry…"

"Amu, I-"

_Ding, dong._

"Ah, the bell's ringing. Come on, Rima. Our first class will start soon." Amu said, secretly sighed in relief and began to walk away.

"Amu, don't run away from me! We're still not finish our conversation!" Rima yelled, catching up to Amu.

"I'm sorry, but please understand. I cannot get you involved with this. But you know right, that 'whatever we'll do, we still trust each other'. So please, trust me.."

Rima was silence for a moment, and then sighed. "Of course. I will always trust my best friend." She smiled a bit and Amu smiled back in return.

"Come on, let's go! Or else, Nikaidou-sensei will be angry if we're late!" with that, they run to their class.

In the middle of the run, Rima suddenly said, "Oh, by the way Amu, although we're best friend, I didn't say that 'best friend cannot try to uncover each other's secret' right?" she smirked. Amu sweatdropped and gulped.

_Oh no…_

* * *

Apparently, there was no class until lunch time. Amu and Rima sigh in relieved, because they didn't need to come face to face with Nikaidou-sensei because they're late. As they made their walk to the cafeteria, they heard whispers.

"_Hey, Have you heard why they cancel our class until lunch time?"_

"_Of course! I heard that's because some important people will come after lunch. And the teachers need to prepare for their arrival. Apparently, they want us, students, to come to the auditorium room after this."_

"_Eh, why? That's really troublesome…"_

"_No need to worry. We come there to welcoming the new students."_

"_Students? Which means more than one? Are they those important people's children? Because, you know, we need a welcoming ceremony…"_

"_Yeah! And I already saw them too! There are 2 boys and 1 girl. And they're handsome, beautiful and really hot! Kyaaaaaaaa! I wanna hug them!"_

"_Really? I wanna see them too!"_

"_Just wait until you meet them. One of the boys really looks like a prince! And the other is really cool! And the girl…I'm sure you know who she is. Because she is famous!"_

"_You are not kidding, right? Kyaaaaaa! I can't wait until we go there!"_

Rima and Amu just walked, ignoring the noisy sounds that were made by that group of girls.

"It seems that we have guests, Amu."

Amu shrugged, "Who knows? That's none of my concerns anyway."

With that, they walked away, clearly unaware that there were some fates between them and those new students…

* * *

**Well, just R&R! ^^**


	2. Idol, Prince, and Cat

**Here we go chapter 2!**

**Ah, I've to tell you that Guardian in this story doesn't have chair such as King, Queen, Jack, or whatever. That's just school organization that include special students who have good grades and have great ability in some random things like Nagihiko who is great in theatre, Kukai in soccer, Yaya in ballet, and Lulu in art (remember she could make great accessories with stone and diamond?). Amu, Rima, and Kairi are one of them because they are smart. **

**And these are their ages:**

**Amu, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi : 16**

**Utau, Lulu, and Nagihiko: 17**

**Kukai and Ikuto: 18**

**Now up to the story! **

* * *

**Chap. 2: Idol, Prince, and Cat**

**Amu's POV**

I walked slowly to the cafeteria with Rima, ignoring all the sounds around us. _What's with the new students by the way? Are they really that special? _I think.

"Hey! Hinamori-san! Come here with us! Let's eat together!" I searched for the voice, that I'd have known everywhere, and finally found it. There they are my friends. Souma Kukai (the one who called me before), Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjou Kairi, Lulu de Morchef, and Yuiki Yaya. They sat together in one large table. Large enough for ten people to sit. Well, that's not strange. Coz that's our special table as Guardians. I walked to the table with Rima. Is it just me, or are they looked at me….strangely? Urgh, that's make me uncomfortable. I knew the cause of it. I just hoped they wouldn't ask me anything.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them and tried to losing the uncomfortable feelings inside me. I sat next to Yaya, and Rima sat beside me. For awhile, we just talked about common things, until Yaya poked my left arm.

"Amu-chi… Yaya wanna ask you something, Is it true that you-"

"Is it true that you got second rank on last exam again?!" Kukai suddenly ask, cutting Yaya off and covered her mouth.

"Yes. And Kairi got first. I never could beat you though, Kairi…" I turned to Kairi who just shrugged and reposition his glasses.

"Well, you should be happy. Coz you got _second_ and I got _third_…"

"Ah! That's not what I mean, Rima!"

"Never mind! The three of you are just great! That's why you're Guardians! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Kukai!" I smiled. My thanks had double meaning behind it. I knew it. I knew what Yaya wanted to ask before and why Kukai cut her off. I smiled again. Kukai's really a good person. He always understands me. He's like my older brother. But, I didn't blame Yaya. With her personality, I knew she just couldn't hold her curiosity any longer.

"Ah, now that you said that, why we guardians didn't hear anything about those guests?" I asked, changing the topic. I wonder why. Because if our school have important guests or events, usually teachers will tell us to prepare for them.

"I heard that's because they're suddenly come here. If I am not wrong, they just come here this morning" Kairi said.

"This morning?! Are you sure?! Why didn't they just tell us before or come tomorrow?!" asked Kukai.

"…I'm sorry, I don't know why" is it just me, or Kairi's sounded like trying to hide something?

_Ding dong_

"_Attention all the students. We will have a welcoming ceremony now. Come to the auditorium and get your sit, fast. For Guardians, please come to the office now"_ said the speaker.

"I guess we have to go now" Nagihiko got up from the chair, followed by everyone.

"Why do we have to go to office? Why don't we just go to the stage?" I asked. That's true. Usually we, guardians, would sit in stage in front of everyone. Just so you know, at first I felt uncomfortable to stand out in front of everyone. Because, although everyone said that I was "cool and spicy", that's not true. In fact, I was a shy girl. REALLY shy. I would easily blushing if someone embarrassed me or praised me. My "cool and spicy" character is my outer façade. I don't know since when I got that character, it's just…come.

"I don't know. Maybe because they haven't told us about those guests, yet. You know, they just come this morning like Kairi said" Nagihiko answered my question as we walked to the office.

"Uum, guys. I'm sorry I can't go with you" Lulu suddenly said. It looked like she just received a massage (coz she flipped open her cell phone). "I just got a massage from my mom," told ya, "She said she will come to a party that will be held now. Apparently, that party is for promotion of her newest movie. And she said each actress should invite their family. So, I have to go now"

"Wow, that's very good of her, Lulu. Say good luck for your mother from me!" Kukai thumb up her.

"Don't worry, I will!" and with that, she dashed of. _Wow, her mother will have a new movie? That's really good! _We walked again to the office, until Nikaidou-sensei called us from behind.

"Ah, Guardians! Thank goodness I could catch you…" he held his knees to catch his breath as he reached us. "There is a massage from the teachers. Apparently, the guests have already gone to the auditorium. They said you can go there and take your sit, fast. Now, I have to go to the other teachers!" he said and run off.

We just stared blankly, watching Nikaidou-sensei run before we could say anything. _What's with these guests?! _I thought. First, they wanted us to come to the office, now they wanted us to hurry and took our sit now?! What a selfish guest! I sighed. I felt like a toy which being throw from a child to another one.

We walked again to our new destination, the auditorium room. As we entered the huge room, everyone had already been there, including the guests. I could see some people in the stage. In my right, I saw there are four-no, five including our headmaster-people sat. The rest of the teachers sat beside students, watching them so that they wouldn't make any commotion, and I could see our-guardians-chairs in my left.

As we walked down to the stage, murmurs and glares spreading around us. I tried to ignore all of them, because most of the whispers are about me. Or more specifically, about my so-called "job". I winced. I wondered when it will be over…

We sat to our sits, and the headmaster, Mr. Tsukasa, stood up. "Hello everyone!" he greeted, "Coz everyone has already been here, I guess we could start now. As you all know, we have three new students here. Apparently, they are children of our important supporter of our school. Please treat them kindly and teach them many things about our school, but I'm sure that'll be Guardians' responsibility. Now, I'll let them introduced themselves" he handed the microphone to the blonde boy with crimson-almost pinky-eyes who sat the nearest to him.

"Nice to meet you everyone!" he smiled. I could hear screams spreading the room, mostly from girls. Well, it wasn't strange because he's good looking. I even thought he's really cute and imagined him wore a prince clothes and ride his white horse. I blushed slightly at the thought. _What am I thinking in the middle of this?! _I mentally smacked myself. And then he continued, "My names Hotori Tadase. I'm 16 years old and in tenth grade. I'll enter class 2, and please treated me kindly" _Class 2? So he will be my and Rima's classmate..._(A/N:Yaya and Kairi in other class, but they're in the same class)I thought and felt a little…happy? Nah, never mind…

After that, he handed the microphone to the blonde girl who sat next to him. She made her hair into two pigtails. Her hair really long, and she had amethyst eyes and looked really beautiful. But somehow, I felt like I knew her…

She stood up and began speaking, "My names Tsukiyomi Utau. I am in second grade and in class 1. Nice to meet you" she said plainly, with no emotions in her face. _Utau? Sounds familiar. _But I just shrugged it off. I heard from those girls before, that one of the new students was an idol. Maybe that's why it's sounded familiar to me.

"What a coincidence. She is your and Lulu's classmate, Nagi!" I whispered to Nagihiko who sat on my left side. He just smiled.

"I think that's Mr. Tsukasa's plan. I bet the last person will enter one of our class too.."

And then that Tsukiyomi Utau handed the microphone to the last-but not least-new student.

He's good looking guy. He had messy midnight blue hair and blue eyes, almost purple like Tsukiyomi Utau. He somehow made me remembered a cat though. He stood and walked casually to the front, wearing a smile or…smirk?

"Hello" he said. I could swear I heard screams and even saw many girls fainted just because of that single word that's made by him. _What's so special about him? _I thought. "Names Tsukiyomi Ikuto. 18 years old, and in class 5, third grade. Yo-ro-shi-ku" he winked and more girls fainted. Even the medical teams need to come to bring them out. We, guardians, sweat dropped. _What's with that guy? Typical playboy. Better not go near him. _I noted myself. But deep inside, I felt that no matter what, I have to be near him. What's that suppose to mean…?

Wait a minute…

Class 5? That's Kukai's class, wasn't it? I suppose Nagi's right. Mr. Tsukasa had planned all of these. And… Tsukiyomi? Wasn't that Utau's family name too? So, he's her brother? Well, I guessed I'd know it later…

And then, he sat down and handed the microphone back to Mr Tsukasa.

* * *

The ceremony had finally ended. There were just few people left in the auditorium room. Guardians, Mr. Tsukasa, The new students, and one more person whom I believe he's their parents or something like that.

"Tadase, Utau, Ikuto, they are guardians" Mr. Tsukasa introduced us. "They'll show you around this school. I guess because we have six people here, each person will have two guardians to show them around."

"Actually, there are just five guardians here" Rima corrected.

"Eh, who's missing Rima-tan? Oh, you're right! Where's iinchou?" Yaya asked as she looked for her boyfriend. I wonder why she called him that even though they're dating.

"He said he needs something to do now. So he excuse himself just now"

"Hee… he told Nagi that? Mou, how come he didn't say anything to Yaya…" Yaya pouted and crossed her arms.

Mr. Tsukasa sighed, "Well, it can't help then. I guess one of you will just have one guardian. Let me told you who with who. Kukai and Yaya will accompany Utau, Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san will accompany Tadase, and Amu, I guess you have to accompany Ikuto by yourself. Do you mind?"

"No. It's okay with me."

"Good. By the way, you could go now. You three (pointed to Ikuto, Tadase, and Utau), feel free to ask if you don't understand or need something"

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"Nee-san…" I approached someone who was really looked like me. She wore glasses like me. But, instead having green hair, she had brown hair.

"Kairi!? Why are you here? Didn't I tell you not to come near me around your school?"

"I'm sorry, Yukari nee-san. But I'm still curious why are Tsukiyomi-san and Hotori-san suddenly come here?"

"I'm not sure, even though I know most of the reason. Utau just suddenly told me that she will be transferred here and asked me to not telling everyone that we are related."

"Even Yaya? She deserved to know, you know!"

"I'm sorry, but it's my job as her manager, to keep her secret."

I just stared to Yukari nee-san. Speechless and wondering why they're come here.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"And finally, this is your class. You'll be in the same class as Kukai, by the way" we had been walking for almost an hour and half. I could feel my feet shaking from tiredness. As long as we walked, he never said even a single word. I wonder why? But then, I heard whispers.

"_Hey, It's Hinamori-san! The one who is talked by everyone, lately!"_

"_Yeah, I wonder if that gossip is true?"_

"_Well, Yamabuki-san said so…" _

I clenched my fist and looked down. So, that's why… No wonder he's speechless. He must be thinking that I was such a bad girl or even worse. I mean, who wouldn't?!

"Hey" he finally said. I looked up to him, confused. Why could he still make such a calm voice?

"What? Do you need anything?" I said coolly, taking no interest.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that way you talk to your guest?"

"Just tell me already. I'm not in a good mood now."

"Well, you haven't shown me outside. You just showed me inside."

Oh, I forgot about that. Those guys (who talked about me earlier) really troublesome! Thay made me forget everything! I sighed, "Fine then, follow me"

* * *

**In school's backyard**

"So, this is our school backyard. Do you need anything else?"

"Not for now" he said as he sat on the bench. I just stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. He took a glance at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing there? If you don't have anything to do, just sit beside me" he suggested. I hesitated at first, but sat later. Silence filled around us, until Ikuto broke it.

"Hey, What's your name?"

"Didn't Mr. Tsukasa tell you before?"

"Well, he did. But he just said your name is Amu."

"…Hinamori Amu. That's it."

"Hmm… What an interesting name, Amu" he smirked. I blushed as he emphasized my name.

"T-thanks?" Damn my stuttered voice! It even heard as a question! And why did I have to stutter?

He only chuckled at my responded. "You're actually an interesting person."

I blushed harder and looked away, trying to hide it. Why he kept teasing me?! That's make me more think that he's a natural playboy!

"But I wonder… Did what they say is true?" he suddenly ask. I froze, still not looking at him.

"That's…none of your business…"

"Why, Amu? I'm just curious…"

"Don't say my name like we are close!"

"But I'm sure we will" he said confidently. I was taken aback slightly, but kept my position. "Now, tell me. Is that true?" he grabbed my chin and forced me to looked at him. Those eyes, those mesmerizing eyes, made me speechless. I couldn't think anything. I wondered why though… I looked away, trying to avoid those damn eyes.

"So, what if that's true? There's nothing to do with you" I said, almost whispered, but in the volume where he could hear. _I don't want to talk about it. Please, don't ask me anything anymore!_

"What if I were those guys you're dating?" he said suddenly.

_Huh?_ I blinked. Did I hear it wrong? "What did you just say?"

"I said, what if I were those guys you're dating with?"

* * *

**Please R&R!**


End file.
